We Are Meant To Be
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: Sometimes you don't realize what you have... Until it's gone. SonicxAmy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm here with a SonAmy story! :) I am thinking of deleting All That Matters because I don't like it, but I'm leaving it for now. Just in case I get inspired enough to continue it. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own StH. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Amy's POV _**

I smiled at the basket of cookies in my hands while skipping along the road as I hummed to myself quietly. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the scent of the cookies, my mind travelling to a certain blue hedgehog. Oh I just couldn't wait to see my beloved Sonikku! I had cooked these cookies for him, he loved chocolate chip cookies. Well, not as much as he loved chilidogs though. I giggled and then stopped when I had reached my destination. Tails had told me that he had seen Sonic in the high cliffs of Emerald Coast.

"Hmmm... So this is where he hides all the time." I muttered, feeling dumb for not knowing this before. Sighing, I started walking up the cliff, planting a huge smile on my face. As I got to the top, I brushed my pink bangs aside as I trailed my eyes before me. What I saw made my heart shatter into tiny pieces. Sonic had his lips pressed against a brown chipmunk's mouth... What was her name again? Sally. My emerald green eyes widened as I placed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. Just what was going on?! "Sonic...?" I whispered, walking backwards clumsily, nearly tripping over a few times. I saw them pull away, my eyes widening in shock and hurt as I watched Sonic look at me. His olive green eyes widened and he immediately started walking over to me.

"Ames! How did you know I was here?" Sonic asked, and I let my lips form a bitter smile.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I interrupt you?" I questioned in return, removing my hand from my mouth as I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Ames, this isn't what it looks like." My blue hero told me, reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder. I moved away, the tears trailing down my cheeks slowly. My whole body felt numb, so numb that I dropped the basket of cookies without knowing it. I saw Sonic stare at the cookies that had all fallen out and then at me.

"How could you?" I whispered weakly, wiping away the tears as I sobbed quietly. I was heartbroken. How could my hero, my Sonikku do this to me? Sonic looked at me with something in his olive green orbs that I couldn't recognise. He opened his mouth to say something, but a voice cut in.

"You're Amy, right?" I turned to look at Sally who had walked up to us. I was so hurt by Sonic that I had totally forgotten about her. Why did she have to come? She appeared at Tails' workshop yesterday with a girl that was half bunny and half robot. I learned that they were Sonic's friends... Certainly didn't look like it. "Um, hello?" She waved a hand in front of my face, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked over at Sonic, who seemed to be interested in the ground.

"Yes... What do you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. How dare she kiss my Sonikku?! I felt my heart drop as I realised that he had kissed her too.

"Sal, I wanna talk to Amy. Can you leave us alone for a minute?" Sonic asked, causing both of us to turn and face him. I glared at him when I saw Sally frown from the corner of my eye.

"No Sonic. I must speak with her first." Sally turned to face me, no longer looking friendly. "Listen kid, I know you like Sonic and all, but know this: he loves me." The squirrel grinned, causing me to frown as the tears started forming again.

"Sal," Sonic said, his voice stern. I glared at both of them, Sonic flinching, while Sally just rolled her blue eyes.

"First of all, don't call me kid 'cause I'm way mature than you are." I gulped, blinking the tears away. I glanced at Sonic, who quickly darted his eyes to the ground.

"Whatever kid. We are dating now and I don't want you ruining our relationship. So stay away from Sonic because he is mine!" Sally said in a low voice, the tears coming down again as my vision started getting blurry.

"Sally, that is enough. Stop ly - Ames!" I heard Sonic yell as I turned around and ran off, crying loudly. I couldn't believe this! It was too much! How had Sonic agreed to date that bitch!? What did she have that I didn't? "Ames, wait up!" I spun around and glared at him fiercely. I watched him frown as the tears trailed down my muzzle.

"What Sonic, what do you want? Go back; better not keep your girlfriend waiting." I scowled, turning back around as I rushed off. This time Sonic didn't bother to come after me. Why would he? He would rather be with that slut. I gasped as I came to a stop, breathing heavily. The tears made my vision blurry, but that was the least of my problems. I gasped again as I held a hand over my heart, my eyes widening. My heart throbbed in pain; it was as if Sonic had shattered it into a million pieces by kissing Sally. Suddenly, the ground seemed to shake beneath my feet and I stumbled, holding on to a tree to steady myself. My head started spinning and I clutched it, blinking my eyes as everything around me turned black. Without knowing it, I fell to the ground, feeling myself drift into unconsciousness...

* * *

**_Sonic's POV_**

"Sally, just what the hell was that for?" I asked the chipmunk standing before me. She simply rolled her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders. Glaring at her slightly, I turned around as I ran after Amy. "Ames, wait up!" I called out, watching as she turned around and glared at me. I frowned, wanting to hold her in my arms as tears trailed down her face.

"What Sonic, what do you want? Go back; better not keep your girlfriend waiting." She scowled, causing me to frown again. Before I could say anything else, she turned around and rushed off. Should I go after her? I didn't know what to do. One thing I did know was that she needed to know that I wasn't the one who kissed Sally. Breathing in, I sped off after her, making sure that she didn't see me. I stopped in my tracks when she stopped. I stood behind a tree a few feet away from her, watching as she fell to the floor. My eyes widening, I rushed to her. "Ames?" I shook her desperately, but she didn't budge one bit. I felt panicked, quickly picking her up as I stared at her beautiful face. My heart softened as I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, making my way to Tails' workshop. I will never forgive myself if anything has happened to her.

* * *

**_Amy's POV _**

My eyes fluttered open, taking in my surroundings. Where was I? I was lying down on a bed, and as I sat up, I felt a sharp pain hit my head. Groaning, I held on to my head, not hearing footsteps walk into the room.

"Ames? Thank God you're ok!" I turned my face to the side, coming face to face with my blue hero. I glared as he looked at me with a huge grin before it faded into nothing.

"What am I doing here?" I asked and glared again, but I aslo noticed that my heart skipped a beat when he smiled at me.

"Amy, you need to know this. I-" Sonic said, but was cut off when a yellow fox entered the room.

"Amy! Thank goodness you are okay!" Tails smiled at me, walking over to the bed as he placed the back of his hand against my forehead. "You are better now."

"Thanks." I mumbled, getting off of the bed. Tails gave me a confused face, while Sonic just frowned. I was out of the door, completely aware of Sonic following my movements.

"Ames, Sally, she was-" The azure hedgehog began, and I spun around, glaring at him. Something I wasn't really used to doing.

"Whatever Sonic. I don't need your pity. I know you feel bad for me because I have done so much for you, yet you always break my heart in the end." I said, my voice kind of cracking at the end. Sonic stared at me softly.

"Ames, please let me speak. I was-" He began, but I cut him off by turning around and walking away. Sonic tried to catch up with me. "Amy, wait up."

"Leave me alone Sonic! I don't want to see you!" I yelled, turning around to face him. His eyes widened a little, and then he sighed. Biting my lip, I turned back around as I ran off, tears forming in my eyes. I ran all the way back to my apartment, rushing inside my room. I collapsed on the floor as I sobbed, the tears trailing down my face like rivers. "Why? What did I do to deserve this?" I mumbled against the carpet, sitting up a minute later as a thought came to me. "Maybe I should just leave for a while... I wouldn't have to see Sonic and Sally every day." I considered the thought, nodding my head a minute later. It was a good idea. I needed a break anyway. I stood up, grabbing a suitcase from my wardrobe as I stuffed clothes inside it. I knew it was stupid of me to leave for such a small thing, but... I just couldn't stand it. I wrote a letter, sticking it in my front door, just in case anyone bothered to know how I disappeared all of a sudden. I walked out of my house with the suitcase trailing behind me. I glanced once more at my house, wiping my tears away as I walked away. You may not love me Sonic... But I will always love you...

* * *

**_Sonic's POV _**

I stood in the top cliffs of Emerald Coast, staring off into the ocean. The sun had just set down, the sky being a mix of red, yellow and orange. I looked behind me, hoping to see Amy there... I sighed deeply, feeling mad at Sally for what she had done. I remember how I was standing here and she appeared out of nowhere.

~Flashback~

"Sonic!" I felt arms wrap around my neck from behind, a smile forming on my lips. I got rid of the smile, turning around and expecting to see a pink hedgehog. I was disappointed however, when I saw one of my good friends Sally standing in front of me.

"Hey Sal. What brings you here?" I asked, watching her smile at me brightly.

"I wanted to speak with you." She said, one of my eyebrows rising up. What did she want to talk to me about?

"I'm listening." I told her, my eyes flicking over her shoulder, only to be disappointed again. Where was she? I thought she would have been here by now. I told Tails about where I was, knowing that Amy would go and ask him about my whereabouts.

"Sonic... I love you." Sally said slowly, my eyes darting back to her, wondering if she was being serious about this. I grinned at her, watching her return it with a big smile.

"That was a good joke Sal, I almost believed you." I chuckled, watching her roll her eyes.

"I'm not joking, Sonic. I'm serious, I really do love you." The brown chipmunk said, causing me to frown.

"I'm sorry Sally, but... I don't like you like that. I like someone else." I confessed, watching her also frown. I was about to turn around when she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"May I ask who that someone is?" She asked, causing me to shake my head and shrug my shoulders with a small smile on my face. I couldn't tell her. I hadn't even told my best friend Tails. It was my secret after all. She would be the first one to know it before anyone else found out. The reason I hadn't told her yet was because I didn't feel brave enough. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sally wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her lips over mine. I froze, and then when I realized what was happening, tried pushing her away. She didn't let me go, just kept kissing me.

"Sonic...?" A familiar voice asked, causing my eyes to widen. Oh no! Not really caring about the girl in my arms anymore, I pushed her away harder, glancing at the pink hedgehog standing before us. I immediately started walking over to her.

"Ames! How did you know I was here?" I blurted out the most stupidest thing in the world. I already knew the answer to that. Tails had told her.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I interrupt you?" Amy asked me bitterly, tears forming in her eyes. I felt my heart break at the sight.

"Ames, this isn't what it looks like." I replied, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder. She moved away from me, my arm falling by my side as I frowned. I watched the tears cascade down her cheeks, and the only thing I wanted at that moment was to hold her in my arms and wipe her tears away for her. I held myself back. There was a 'thud' and when I looked at the cause of the sound; I realized that she had dropped a basket full of cookies. Chocolate chip cookies to be exact.

"How could you?" Amy whispered quietly, wiping away her tears as she sobbed. I glanced at her, opening my mouth to say something when I was rudely cut off.

"You're Amy, right?" Sally asked Amy, causing me to glare at her a little. She is the reason why Amy is upset with me. "Um, hello?" I was about to say something when Amy looked at me, my eyes quickly darting to the ground.

"Yes... What do you want?" I heard Amy say, and I looked up, knowing that I had to say something before Sally said something totally stupid.

"Sal, I wanna talk to Amy. Can you leave us alone for a minute?" I questioned, watching the rose coloured hedgehog glance at me with a glare on her face.

"No Sonic. I must speak with her first." Sally said, turning around to face Amy. "Listen kid. I know you like Sonic and all, but know this: he loves me." Sally grinned, causing me to look at her in disbelief. I glanced at Amy, my mouth forming a frown when I saw tears trail down her cheeks again.

"Sal," I said sternly, watching Amy shoot me and Sally a glare. I flinched, while Sally just rolled her eyes.

"First of all, don't call me kid 'cause I'm way mature than you are." Amy blinked back her tears, looking at me again. I quickly glanced down, not being able to make eye contact with her.

"Whatever kid. We are dating now and I don't want you ruining our relationship. So stay away from Sonic because he is mine!" Sally said, and that's when I had enough.

~End of flashback~

I snapped out of my thoughts, sighing as I gazed at the sky. Amy loved to watch the sun set. I wondered what she was doing right now... I couldn't just wait for things to happen by itself, I needed to tell her what I felt for her before it was too late. That, and the fact that Sally was the one who kissed me. Nodding my head, I sped off at once.

I was standing outside her house a few minutes later, walking up the steps as I held my hand up to knock on the door. I stopped, however, when I saw a note stuck on the door. Grabbing it, I let my eyes scan the page.

_Dear friends, _

_I don't know how to start this, but... I'm gone. Don't think that I'm upset or anything, because I am not. The reason why I have left is because I need to clear my head and just take a break from everything. I don't know when I'll be back exactly, but I want you all to know that I'll miss you all very much. You guys are my only friends. I am curious as to what you are all thinking about this, but believe me; it's for my own good. _

_I hope that none of you are mad at me for leaving and not telling you. __I'm really looking forward to the day we will be able to see each other again. _

_~Amy Rose _

I frowned as I read the letter again, not really believing my eyes. Amy had left... I felt my heart drop to my stomach at the thought, wondering what could have caused this to happen. A picture of Sally popped into my head, causing me to frown even more. I scrunched the piece of paper in my fist, feeling very angry at the moment. Why Amy, why? I ran off, everything changing to a blur. I stopped as I felt my eyes water, something that never happened to me before. Amy had left. I didn't know when she would be back... If she even came back. I ignored the water in my eyes, glaring at the empty air. Amy...I'm sorry if I made you leave. I ran off again, feeling very angry at Sally. Amy had left because of us, I knew that. She didn't need to hide it. It was raining lightly, and normally I didn't like to run in the rain, but this time I didn't care that much. I love you Amy Rose, I always have...

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Just know this: I won't be abandoning this story like ALM, no, I will finish it. :) Anyways… Review! Review! Review! Please?**

**Thanx,**

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! I'm here with the next chapter of, 'We Are Meant To Be'! Woo! Oh, but come on guys! Only two reviews?! Is my story really that crap? Well this is only the beginning, it will get better soon. I promise! But, uh, anyways... Enjoy! :) **

**Oh, here are the characters' ages:**

**Sonic - 20 **

**Amy - 18 **

**Scourge - 20 **

**Sally - 19 **

**Rouge - 21 **

**Knuckles - 21 **

**Tails - 16 **

**Cream - 15 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own StH.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Four years later... _

Sonic stood on top of a high cliff, staring at the ocean below. He had grown up a lot in the last few years. He was five inches taller than before, and he had changed in personality too. The blue hero was not as cheeky as he used to be, but he was still the same confident and kind blue hedgehog everyone loved.

Letting a sigh escape his lips, Sonic reached into the pocket of his dark coloured jeans to pull something out. Everyone wore clothes now, since they were older and decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to walk around naked all the time. A charm bracelet rested in his palm. It was made out of peachy coloured seashells. Smiling gently, he wore it, looking at it afterwards. "Where are you Amy? We looked for you everywhere." The azure male said quietly, sighing again as he closed his eyes. She had probably forgotten about them a long time ago... The thought itself made Sonic very upset. How could she forget them? The wonderful memories they had shared with each other?

Sonic's eyes opened, showing olive green orbs. He stared out at the clear ocean again, watching the waves crash in and out. There were a lot of memories that he had of Amy. Like the time she gave him the charm bracelet to protect him from water, and the time he gave her a rose to make her feel better. But there was one particular memory that he would never ever forget... His eyes closed again, as he found himself remembering that day.

~Flashback~

"Sonic! I'm so glad I found you!" Amy squealed, grabbing the blue hedgehog in one of her death grips. "I looked for you everywhere!"

"Uh, Amy, do you mind letting me go?" Sonic asked a little nervously, trying to ignore how his heart beat quickened as she was practically squeezing the life out of him.

"Yes! I do mind letting you go Sonic!" Amy giggled, hugging him tighter. Her emerald green eyes brightened and she immediately pulled herself away, having remembered something. "Wait! I have something for you that you will love!" She exclaimed, Sonic staring at her with his eyebrows cocked up. The pink hedgehog turned behind her and picked up a bag that she had left on the ground in a hurry when she had seen Sonic. She pulled something out from it, holding it for the azure male to see. "Do you like it?" Amy smiled brightly.

"Um... Uh, what is it Ames?" Sonic asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at her in confusion.

"It's a scarf I've made for you silly! I've used these specific colours, so that it shows the love that we hold for each other! Now, do you like it?" Amy questioned again, checking his expression. Sonic looked down at the blue scarf that she held in her hands. It had pink stripes. A small sweat drop formed on his head. "You don't like it?!" Amy yelled, causing the blue hero to quickly shake his head.

"Of course I like it! You didn't have to Ames." Sonic replied, seeing the pink female smile at him gently.

"I wanted to. Here," she wrapped it around his neck, blushing the lightest shade of red as she did so. "It will keep you warm when it's cold." Amy said gently, Sonic staring at her in awe. He closed his mouth when she looked at him and smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Ames, really." He said sincerely, watching as she looked down at her red boots shyly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome... Sonic." Amy whispered, saying his name with so much love that the blue hedgehog realized that no one could love him the way she did. The thought caused his stomach to feel all weird... As if he was melting inside. Before he could say anything to break the silence, Amy suddenly placed her lips over his in a kiss. Well, not really a kiss as it lasted less than a second. Sonic's eyes widened and he stared at the girl before him, his mouth dropping open. Blushing madly, Amy turned around and ran off, leaving Sonic to watch after her with surprise shown in his olive green orbs.

~End of flashback~

He remembered it clearly, as if it had all happened yesterday. Sonic's eyes snapped open, his lips turning into a frown. Had she forgotten about him? Didn't she love him enough to remember him? The sound of his ringtone brought him out of his thoughts and he pulled his phone out, looking at the caller ID. Tails.

"Hey Tails buddy, wassup?" Sonic questioned, shoving his free hand in the pocket of his jeans.

"Hello Sonic... I have something very important to tell you." Tails said, his voice shaking a little. Sonic's eyebrows narrowed in concern.

"Is everything alright Tails?" He asked slowly, wondering if Eggman had escaped from the prison he was locked in for the rest of his life.

"Sonic... Amy's here." Tails said quietly, the phone nearly slipping from Sonic's hand. He gripped it tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Tails, are you sure? It's not some joke... Is it?" Sonic questioned, his mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

"No Sonic. She is here." The fox replied, and that was all he needed to hear. Ending the call, he shoved the the phone in his back pocket, breaking into a run afterwards. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. It had to be a dream. A very good dream! Sonic's heart beat fastened and his stomach did somersaults as he ran, his head spinning from the shock.

Coming to a stop in front of Tails' workshop, Sonic ran a hand through his quills, still not believing that she was here. Not being able to wait anymore, he burst through the door, turning his head from left to right. The world stopped moving when his olive green eyes finally landed on her. A pink hedgehog stood in the room, staring back at him. She was wearing a green tank top with black skinny jeans. Her quills cascaded down her back and to her waist. She was tall, she would probably reach up to his chin. Olive green eyes locked on emerald green.

"Amy... Is-is that really you?" Sonic asked, watching the pink female smile at him. The smile... It was so familiar.

"It's been a long time Sonic, a very long time." She whispered softly, her green eyes glistening. Was she crying? She? As in, Amy? Sonic didn't say anything, he only stared at her. She could not be Amy. The pink hedgehog who stood before him seemed mature and had the body of an adult. Those curves, that body... It didn't belong to Amy. She couldn't be Amy. But then there was the emerald green eyes that lit up the whole room, and that smile...

"Amy... Amy... It's you, it really is." Sonic rushed to her in a blur, grabbing her in a hug. "God damn it Ames! Where the fuck were you?! We looked for you everywhere! Didn't you care about us just a little bit? We all missed you very much!" He blurted out, burying his face in her shoulder, inhaling her scent. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he pulled her close to him. She was Amy. She was his Amy... He felt arms snake up his body and wrap around him in a loose hug. Before he could say anything else, he was suddenly pulled off.

"Hey, I would be more comfortable if you weren't all over my girlfriend." A voice said, a male voice to be exact that didn't belong to Tails. Sonic turned around to see a lime green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket that had flames on the sleeves. He wore black baggy pants and black sunglasses. He pulled his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose and smirked at him.

"Did you just say girlfriend?" Sonic asked slowly, turning to face Tails who stood by the door awkwardly, and then Amy. The pink hedgehog glanced down at her shoes, her long pink quills covering most of her face.

"Yep. You have a problem with that?" The other male hedgehog asked, wrapping an arm around Amy's waist as he pulled her to his chest. Sonic's jaw tensed, while his hands formed fists by his sides. Amy looked up at Sonic then at the lime green hedgehog.

"Scourge, this is my... Er, old friend Sonic." Amy introduced, Sonic shooting her a shocked glance. Did she just say friend? Well, it was true, but she loved him. Everyone knew that. And who was this Scourge? Did he hear him correctly when he said that he was Amy's boyfriend? He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her look his way.

"Sonic, this is my boyfriend, Scourge." Amy told him, the blue hedgehog's eyes widening. Amy loved him! How could she date this bastard? Relaxing his tense muscles, Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog.

"Amy, I need to speak with you for a minute." He said, watching her look at him then at her boyfriend. Sonic found himself glare at the green hedgehog, while a scowl formed on his face.

"I'll be right back." Amy said with a smile, leaning over to plant a kiss on Scourge's cheek. The lime green male smirked, while Sonic frowned. The rose coloured female then walked over to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to talk to you in private." Sonic said, heading to the workshop's front door and out of it. Amy followed him, watching the blue hedgehog close the door after them.

"Well?" The pink hedgehog asked, sitting down on the soft green grass outside of Tails' workshop. It was nearly night; the sky being a mixture of light blue, dark blue, and slightly purple.

"Ames, why did you leave?" Sonic questioned in return, his olive orbs softening as he looked at the pink hedgehog. Amy shrugged, avoiding his gaze as she played with the grass.

"I wanted to." She murmured simply, pushing her pink hair away from her face and behind her ear. Amy then looked up at him, both of them just staring at each other. After a few minutes, Amy looked away. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Snapping out of his trance, Sonic shook his head. "Uh, no... Not really. Why are..." He trailed of hesitantly, sighing deeply. "Why are you dating him? I know that you don't love the slimy bastard."

"You're wrong Sonic, I do love him. And don't swear at my boyfriend." Amy answered, shocking the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked at her, his eyes wide. Had he heard her right?

"Bu-but I thought th-that you loved m-" He began, only to get cut off by Amy who stood up on her feet.

"That was the past Sonic, this is the present. I've moved on from you. I don't..." She trailed off, looking away from him. "I don't love you anymore." Just as those words left her mouth, Sonic felt the earth spin underneath him. How was it possible? How could she have moved on from him?

"You don't mean that. I know you don't Amy! You still love me!" Sonic exclaimed, shaking his head.

"You know what Sonic? That wasn't love that I held for you. It was just a silly crush I had on you. I've matured now and I know what's best for me." Amy said calmly, still avoiding his eyes as she looked around them.

"Amy, if you seriously believed Sally about what she said, or if you really thought that I kissed h-" Sonic began, but again, got cut off by the pink female.

"Leave the past in the past Sonic. It has nothing to do with the present. And I don't care! Like I said, I was really stupid and dumb back then. I thought that I loved you when in reality it was just a crush." Amy shrugged, moving to walk back inside when Sonic grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Amy! Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me!" Sonic half yelled, shaking her shoulders. She wouldn't look at him. "I'm talking to you damn it!" Amy turned her face to him, glaring as water filled her eyes.

"I don't love you ok?! I don't!" She yelled, looking away immediately after that.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?!" Scourge interrupted, pulling Amy away from the cobalt hero. "Keep your hands to yourself dude!"

"You stay out of this!" Sonic glared at the green hedgehog, his eyes flicking to Amy. "That's all I wanted to know." He said, before running off, as a faint blue trail formed behind him.

* * *

**_Sonic's POV _**

I ran. It was the only thing I thought of that could comfort me. My head was spinning from the shock, surprise and confusion. Amy came... I still couldn't believe that. But she has changed so much. It's almost like she's got replaced by someone else...

I let out a sigh as I glared at nothing particular. Just where the hell did this Scourge guy come from? And why was Amy dating him? But most important of all: why couldn't I tell her about my feelings?

I came to a stop, running a frustrated hand through my blue quills. She has moved on from me... I don't know why, but I feel like she is lying about moving on from me. All of our friends knew that she loved me and that her love was real. A small smile started forming on my lips as a new hope filled up my heart. I will not give up on her like this. No, I won't. I will not stop until she's mine. Determination formed on my face as I clenched one of my fists. I know that she loves me...

Amy Rose, I won't stop until you're mine...

* * *

**_Amy's POV _**

"Scourge, let's go." I told my boyfriend, turning to face Tails who stood by the door awkwardly. "It was nice seeing you Tails, I'll see the others tomorrow. Bye!" I waved cheerfully, hiding my real emotions. Scourge grabbed my hand, and grinned at the yellow fox.

"It was great meeting you foxy! We'll see ya later!" He smirked, looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him, before turning to face Tails. He smiled just a little bit.

"It was nice seeing you and your boyfriend too Amy. I'm glad you decided to come back. Goodbye," Tails gave us one last smile, and then headed inside his workshop, closing and locking the door after him. I turned to Scourge, who grinned at me flirtatiously, running a hand up and down my arm. I sighed, pushing his hand away.

"Let's get going." I said, starting to walk. Scourge's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Babe, just where the hell are we gonna be staying at?" Scourge asked me, walking up to me. He stood next to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious Scourge? In my house." I rolled my emerald green eyes. Scourge's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Wait! You have a house?!" I rolled my eyes again, feeling annoyed with his questions.

"Yeah... Now can we move on? I'm really tired, I wanna go to bed." I muttered, starting to walk again. I felt Scourge stare at me as we kept walking. "What?"

"Nothing." He said, causing me to stop and turn to face him. He shoved his hands in the pockets of jeans, looking at me back. "Are you really going to bed this early? I thought that we could have some 'fun'." Scourge said, a groan leaving my mouth.

"Scourge, I have told you before and I'm telling you again. I am not ready for that." I said, stomping off. I heard him sigh, and walk next to me with his head down. "We're getting close to my apartment." I informed him, watching his head raise up. He nodded, smirking at me. I smiled at him back, and we walked for what seemed like an eternity. I remember how Sonic used to carry me everywhere...

* * *

**_Sonic's POV _**

I went to Tails' workshop after my run, expecting to see Amy and her good for nothing boyfriend, but was surprised to see that they were gone.

"When did they leave li'l buddy?" I asked my golden coloured friend, looking at the clock on the wall. Damn! Eight at night already!

"Um, they left a few minutes later after you left." Tails scratched his head, picking up a piece of paper that was lying near his feet. "Uh, Sonic?"

"Hmmm?" I murmured in reply, snuggling deeper into the sofa and placing my hands behind my head as my eyes closed.

"How do feel about... You know, Amy and Scourge?" I heard Tails say, my eyes snapping open. I sat up, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What do ya mean bro?" I asked, my eyes following his movements as he walked across the room. Tails placed the paper on the table and then turned to face me.

"They are dating, Sonic. You told me that you love Amy." He pointed out, a sigh leaving my lips.

"I know... But I'm not giving up on her. I've decided that I'll just play along as her friend for now, it's not a very good idea to walk up to her and say, "Amy, I love you"." I said, seeing him nod his head.

"That's a good idea Sonic. You know what you're doing. Now, If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Tails gave me a small smile, starting to walk towards his destination.

"Go ahead Tails. I need to go now anyway." I shrugged, jumping to my feet. I gave the little fox a salute and then rushed off. As I was running, I sighed. I have lost Amy... She is no longer mine. Well, she wasn't mine before, but at least I knew that she loved me... I guess it's true when people say, 'sometimes you don't realize what you have, until it's gone'. But I am not letting Amy go. I won't stop until she admits that she still loves me. I will do whatever it takes... To make her see her mistake...

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized that I was going in the wrong direction. I came to a halt and scanned my surroundings. I was standing near Amy's house... When she was gone, I would come here like almost everyday. I guess it's become a habit of mine. I walked up to her house, ducking behind some bushes as I peeked out from the corner of it. All of the lights of the house was off, and all of the windows were shut except for one. That window belonged to Amy's room, and there she stood behind it. I squinted my eyes, watching her expression. She stared out of her window, both hands placed on the window sill. She sighed as a small frown formed on her lips. She hasn't seen me, but she will... I came out from my hiding spot.

* * *

**_Amy's POV _**

Sonic... He hasn't changed much. He's still the handsome, kind and protective Sonic I knew and loved... I sighed as I stared out of the window. In the last few years, I tried moving on from Sonic, tried forgetting my past. But I was hopeless. Then I met Scourge... He reminded me a lot of Sonic. In appearance that is, in personality, he is nothing like Sonic...

Sighing again, I thought back to how hard I tried to forget Sonic, to move on from him. And I did, or so I thought. When I saw him today, the barrier I had built broke. The ice that had formed around my heart after I saw him and Sally, melted away. The hatred I had forced in my heart also disappeared. All of this happened when he looked at me... Smiled at me... Held me in his strong arms that make me feel more than safe... Told me that he missed me...

I shook my head. No, I can't. I won't let him break my heart again! I bit my lip, turning to walk away when something blue caught my attention. Wait! I turned around quickly, my eyes stopping on the hedgehog that had been invading my thoughts just seconds ago.

Sonic stood by the gate of my house, staring at me. The corners of his lips pulled up, forming a smile. He glowed amongst the darkness, his warm and soft olive green eyes staring right at me. Snapping out of my daze, I glared at him a little, well actually forced the glare. I then closed the window and pulled the curtains, leaning against the wall as the tears started forming. I don't think I'm over him... I still love him...

No damn it! I furiously wiped away the tears. I am not going to fall for him again! I will not let him break my heart! That's it Sonic the Hedgehog! You will not hurt me anymore! Breathing in, I got into my bed, pulling the covers over my head as I forced myself to sleep. All the while thinking about the blue hedgehog standing outside my house. What was he doing? What was he thinking? But important of all, why had he come here? And just where the hell is Sally?!

* * *

**Soooo... What do ya'll think? Is it worth continuing? I don't think so with the amount of reviews I have got. :( Well... Please review for me; I need to know if people are interested in reading more! **

**Thanx! **

**-Amy**


End file.
